


The sweetest time

by Mis_Shapes



Series: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex, Shaving, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Shapes/pseuds/Mis_Shapes
Summary: "Ky.” Theon knocks on her bedroom door. He knows she’s in there on account of the music seeping out. On the third try the latch clicks and his roommate opens the door to greet him with an arch of a neatly penciled brow and a suspicious glance up and down at his state of undress.Fuck, she looks hot. That’s not in his favour.Sheepishly, he holds up the razor and shaving foam he’s holding in the hand not clutching the towel at his waist, hoping she’ll reconsider her previous answer.Her tongue clicks at the roof of her mouth. She sighs deep and crosses her arms, trying to look irritable, but it only serves to highlight her tits she’s put on display in a low-cut black dress. He should put his eyes back in his head if he wants her help.“You look nice,” he says. Nice being a word specifically chosen to sound complementary and butter her up without being as enthusiastic about this get-up as he might like. The further elevation of previously mentioned brow indicates she’s either not buying it or had been after more of a reaction. It’s fifty-fifty with her.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Kyra
Series: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995442
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	The sweetest time

“Ky.” Theon knocks on her bedroom door. He knows she’s in there on account of the music seeping out. On the third try the latch clicks and his roommate opens the door to greet him with an arch of a neatly penciled brow and a suspicious glance up and down at his state of undress.

Fuck, she looks hot. That’s not in his favour.

Sheepishly, he holds up the razor and shaving foam he’s holding in the hand not clutching the towel at his waist, hoping she’ll reconsider her previous answer.

Her tongue clicks at the roof of her mouth. She sighs deep and crosses her arms, trying to look irritable, but it only serves to highlight her tits she’s put on display in a low cut black dress. He should put his eyes back in his head if he wants her help.

“You look nice,” he says. Nice being a word specifically chosen to sound complementary and butter her up without being as enthusiastic about this get-up as he might like. The further elevation of previously mentioned brow indicates she’s either not buying it or had been after more of a reaction. It’s fifty-fifty with her.

“I thought you were going to do it.”

“I tried! But I’ve just made things worse!” Theon laughs. “Please, Ky. I can’t go out like this.”

He can’t bring someone back like this is what he means. He catches the moment she starts to give in, the twitch at the corner of her red painted lips.

“Honey, I’m going out,” Kyra argues weakly, taking a step back and gesturing up and down, even going as far as to tilt her hip.

“Mm,” he coughs, attempting to conceal his interest, “I see that. Date?”

“The guy I was telling you about from work. He’s taking me to that fancy new restaurant.”

“Is he now? Lucky you.”

“Lucky him,” she corrects and has him chuckling again.

“Come on,” he begs, “it’s almost done, won’t take more than a couple of minutes… It’s nothing you’ve not seen before.”

“Fine,” she huffs. Taking a couple more steps back, heels clinking against the laminate floor, she lets him in, gesturing for him to lie on the bed.

The room smells just like her. Of her honeysuckle detergent, vanilla-scented moisturiser, and the hints of sandalwood from the perfume she saves for special occasions. He has to remind himself, settling down onto her crisp cotton sheets, that he’s not here for the same reason he has been in the past. Once he’s laid down he waits for her to finish sorting out music on her phone and passes the razor over, letting the towel fall open. And perhaps he did have the sense that he should cover himself a little, but it's worth seeing the hint of natural colour under her blusher first.

“Theon!” She fake gasps.

“Yes?”

After flicking his belly playfully in punishment and having him flinch, she takes his hand and guides it to hold his cock.

“Keep it out of trouble for _five minutes_ , please.”

“I’ll try,” he jokes and enjoys how she shakes her head in response, dark hair falling around her shoulders. 

“I’m surprised you’ve never gone for it before,” comments Kyra, sitting down on the bed, face suddenly serious. He knows the minute she does, seeing her cross one leg over the other and lean in, that he’s in trouble, and that feeling only intensifies when she presses her fingers, complete with glittery manicure, against the inside of his thigh to encourage him to part his legs.

The blade slipping against his skin through the foam is something else. When he’d been attempting it himself in the shower he’d felt so detached from it, even watching himself in the mirror it hadn’t really felt like his body, but with her his skin feels electric.

It had been the truth, it's nothing she’s not seen in the past, but he feels more exposed than he ever has before. Or more vulnerable, he thinks, concentrating on the feel of the cool metal against a very delicate area. But she’s so careful, and her gaze so intense when he looks down, intent on doing the best job she can. Her fingers hold him gently, and when they shift each time he can feel himself twitch underneath his hand.

He hadn’t realised it at first, but he’s been holding his breath. It hits him properly when she bends forwards, puckers her plump lips and blows delicately against his groin as she strokes him to wipe away stray hairs. Then she’s pushing his opposite leg wider to neaten up the opposite side. He could swear he hears the cut of hair, the scrape of the blade against his skin, despite the music.

Cock hardening, he holds himself tighter, taking a deep breath in a bid to calm down.

“Everything ok, sugar?” Kyra asks, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief when she meets his.

“Yeah,” he lies through his teeth. “Just tickles a little.” He’s such a bad liar.

“Just a little longer.”

It’s hard to decide if he’d prefer to have this over already, or for it to last forever. 

When she’s finished, her hands caress him, admiring their work. He can’t help but groan when she cups him in the palm of her hand.

“You should feel for yourself,” she says, voice hoarse, and takes his hand from his dick to guide it under, leaving his hard on visible to the world. Well, to her. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” he breathes in all honesty, marveling at the heightened sensitivity.

Kyra hums, pleased. Two of her fingers brush his shaft as though she is dusting it free from hair and his eyes close on reflex. Feeling her breath blowing over him, up to the head of his cock, he shudders and gasps, and he takes a handful of her hair, not knowing if it’s to stop or guide her. “Fuck, Kyra!”

“You’re going to mess it up,” she scolds him. “It took ages to pin it right.” Eyes still on him, she dips her head low, presses her lips first to his balls and then his cock, and pulls back to admire the lipstick she’s left behind.

“You can’t leave me like that,” he claims. 

“No?”

“No, I think you’d best lick it back off.”

“Oh, yeah? Are you going to make me?”

He bites his lip, eyes her carefully to make sure he’s not mistaken and grips her hair in a tighter hold. She takes very little encouragement to begin licking him, tongue darting dart out to make tiny sweeps against him. It’s a good sight; her dolled up for someone else, but in between his legs and doing as he bids. These small movements though, they’re made to taunt him. He arches his back, jerking the head of his cock against her lips.

“Please,” he all but whines.

She flashed a wicked grin. “Please what?”

“For fucks sake-”

“Ah ah.” She shakes her head and wags a finger.

“Please, suck my cock.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Finally, she sinks down, engulfing him with her hot mouth. Her head bobs up and down, lips tightly encircling his girth. He lifts himself up onto his elbows to get a better look and her, kneeling on the mattress, still smartly dressed, heeled feet pressed together. She gags, splutters, when his cock hits the back of her throat, but she perseveres like its integral that she takes him all the way in.

“I forgot,” he begins, hand holding her hair tight, and she peeks up at him through mascara covered lashes, “how much you like sucking my cock.” He can feel her smile, tongue curling around his cock.

Kyra pulls away, spittle hangs in the air between him and her lips and breaks when she speaks. “I prefer it when you’re licking my clit.”

Theon laughs and tugs on her hair, forcing her to move up the bed. “I think it’s time to give me a reminder. I want to hear those sweet little noises you make.” 

She’s forced to hitch up the tight dress she’s got on to move, crawling up until she can throw a leg over his head. The heel on that side falls from her foot, clattering onto the floor by the side of the bed. She settles over him, hesitantly hovering like she isn’t completely aware how much he enjoys her sitting on his face. The silk covering her is already dark, damp, the thin fabric clings to her, letting him see a hint of the shape beneath.

All it takes is a hand cupping her for her to gift him with a small moan of encouragement. He looks up at her, passing a thumb over her clit, and watches her lips part. She’s already a mess, lipstick smeared and hair fallen from where it had previously been held in places. His nose replaces his thumb, nuzzling into her cunt, and inhaling the scent.

She chuckles softly, running her hand through his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails, and gasps when he presses his tongue flat against the silk, lapping and getting the first taste of her, feeling the heat of her sex against his lips.

“I hope you weren’t planning to wear these out.” Theon smirks, running a finger along each side of her labia, then pushes aside the small amount of cloth and brings her down onto him.

He licks with devotion to the cause around her folds, kisses her bud, and sinks his fingertips into her buttocks when she shivers. Soon, she’s writhing against him, using his mouth for her own pleasure, and it's exactly the way he likes it; head bracketed by her thighs and smothered with her cunt until all he can smell is her and sex, all he can taste is the tang of her on his tongue, the sound of her moans is all he hears. Everything is her.

She cries out when he works a hand under her and sinks two fingers into her heat with little warning. His cock throbs at the thought of being in their place.

“Oh, fuck,” she gasps, “I want you.”

Theon doesn’t bother pointing out that she very much has him at her mercy, only takes a harsh grasp of her thighs and shuffles her down over his bare chest until she’s taking his cock into her small hand and guiding it inside her. He groans, jerking his hips, when she sinks down, inner walls clenching around him.

“This is such a bad idea,” Kyra whispers, shifting while her cunt works to accommodate him, hand on his chest to stabilise herself.

Smug, Theon grins. “It’s good to know I have a fan.”

“Prik,” she retorts, letting him pull down the front of her dress and reveal the lacey black bra beneath.

His hands seek out the bare skin of her round breasts, freeing them from the fabric. A lock of her hair falls into her cleavage, it reminds him of all the times he’s had his dick between them, come over them. He sits up, causes her to wobble, and winds the tip of his tongue around a pink nipple.

His hand pushes the dress higher, up over her arse and hips and to her waist, pulls her back and forth onto him. He knows it's a risk, but he takes the back of her neck, pulls her into a harsh and needy kiss. The response, the gasps into his mouth, the hand on his cheek, and the new pace of how she moves against him, is worth it.

“You feel so good,” she says, lips ghosting against his.

He wraps an arm around her waist, pulls her down onto him again and again, brings them flush together until she’s moaning. An arm of hers mirrors his own, slung around his shoulders to help her move against him, pressing her tits against him.

“You’re so fucking sexy.”

“I’m a mess.”

There’s no arguing with that. “A hot mess,” he reasons. She lets out a weak breathy laugh at that. He’s close, but he’s not going to finish before she does. “Are you going to go out on this date dripping with my come?”

She whines but protests, a nip of her teeth on his earlobe, “don’t.”

“You know it turns you on. The thought of it rolling down your thigh… What are you going to do when he tastes me on you?” He asks, searching out her clit with his thumb.

“Shit,” she gasps. Nails dig into his shoulders when she tips over the edge and orgasms, shuddering against him, rippling around his cock.

With her blissed-out he thrusts up into her, eager to reach his own release. He groans into the crook of her neck when he does, taking in the smell of her perfume, cold metal of her earrings against his forehead.

She rolls off him onto the duvet after a moment's rest, pressing her thighs together. She gives them a minute to breathe and then she’s telling him, knocking her fist into his arm, “you know I don’t put out on the first date.”

Theon snorts, glancing over to watch her tucking her breasts back away and tugging on the neckline of her dress. “Best get a move on or he’ll think you’re standing him up.”

A smirk tugs on her lips. “I pushed it back an hour when you started knocking.”


End file.
